Dans la tête du tueur
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Un tueur en série sévit en ville et bouleverse l'équilibre de l'équipe de Beckett. Dark fic.


Disclaimer : Aucun personnage n'est à moi.

Petite précision : Les noms de lieux sont de moi, après s'ils existent vraiment quelque part en Amérique je n'y peux rien. Encore une chose par rapport au titre ne vous attendez pas à du profilage comme dans Esprits Criminels je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Et ce n'est pas le centre de cette DARK FIC.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que ce calvaire durait. Un tueur en série particulièrement sadique sévissait et trimbalait la police de recoins en recoins. Ses victimes, des femmes - une par mois -, étaient retrouvées bâillonnées, lacérées et violées de la manière la plus obscène qui soit. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre concernant la dernière. La police se heurtait à toutes les crapules de la ville. Les indics, criminels repentis, gangsters, mafias, tous y passaient tellement les enquêteurs étaient largués. Mais même le criminel au casier le plus rempli de la ville avait trop peur de se frotter à un tel individu. La plupart des officiers étaient sur les nerfs et dormaient mal. Le célèbre Richard Castle en avait même perdu son envie de blaguer. Pour couronner le tout les jours devenaient sombres. Le pire été qui soit, même avec une bonne température le ciel était digne d'un film apocalyptique. La cruauté de ce tueur avait crû au fil des victimes. La seule indication fournie par un témoin oculaire était sa voix. La police lui avait permis de rester anonyme car il était terrifié. Il avait déclaré connaître la dernière victime : Alyssa Manson, sa voisine de trente ans. Il l'avait brièvement saluée en sortant de chez lui car elle discutait avec un inconnu. Et à une heure aussi tardive il ne s'était pas attardé pas sur l'apparence de l'interlocuteur de son amie, bien que le décrivant de taille moyenne. Il n'avait pu qu'entendre sa voix, plutôt douce et rassurante. Il s'en voulait tellement à présent qu'il tombait en dépression. Aucun indice, la police n'avait comme unique chance qu'attendre qu'il fasse une erreur.

\- Angie Tyler, la première victime semble être la seule à avoir réussi à se défendre. Il y avait des traces de lutte mais aucune empreinte. Le tueur ne doit pas être très costaud parce qu'elle a réussi à le dominer. Ou alors il était tellement confiant qu'il a baissé la garde. Mais après avoir repris le contrôle il s'est acharné sur elle. Il n'est pas narcissique. Jamais il ne s'est vanté de ses actes ou ne nous a averti des prochains meurtres. Quant aux victimes, ce sont toutes de belles jeunes femmes, à la trentaine et aux cheveux allant du blond et châtain clair.

Le F.B.I. piétinait aussi. Les agents spéciaux Michael Cortez et Andrea Winston étaient profilers et bien qu'ils se démenaient comme des bêtes, ils n'obtenaient rien. Et ne coopéraient pas beaucoup, agissant dans l'ombre. Pour aggraver les choses, ils avaient fait une erreur de profil et cela avait enragé le tueur en série, qui avait cru à une provocation. Ce qui avait entraîné ce déchaînement sur Alyssa Manson. De plus la plupart des policiers les évitaient, ne voulant pas être toisés par ces agents égoïstes et hautains en costumes sombres. Les rapports étaient tendus, l'enquête n'avancerait jamais de cette façon.

Beckett avait rejoint son équipe qui l'attendait dans son bureau, inutile d'en référer aux fédéraux. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Les gars on est mal. Ce type ne commet aucune erreur et le seul moyen que l'on a de l'attraper est justement d'attendre qu'il en fasse. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser recommencer de telles horreurs. Ryan tu es avec nous ?

Kevin Ryan avait la tête dans les nuages et fixait un point sur le sol. Mais bon, il n'était pas le seul à être dans une telle contrariété dans ce commissariat. Il consentit à relever la tête en sentant les regards de ses amis fixés sur lui.

\- Oui je suis désolé, je pensais à ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon pote, on le coincera ce fumier, dit Esposito en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Oui, répondit Ryan d'une voix basse.

\- Tu devrais rentrer un peu Ryan, tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours, tu es harassé, dit Kate. "D'ailleurs on devrait tous y aller, ce salaud ne montre le bout de sa lame que les nuits de pleine lune. On a encore trois jours avant qu'il ne tue une autre femme. Et ça me dégoûte de dire ça mais on a aucun moyen de l'arrêter pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi la pleine lune d'abord ? Il aime les loups-garous ?

Castle avait enfin recommencé avec son humour vaseux, même si le moment était mal choisi. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'esprit blagueur en ce moment.

\- Très fin Castle, c'est finalement vous qui avez le plus besoin de sommeil, le taquina Beckett.

\- Oui c'est sûr mais la pleine lune pour lui c'est forcément significatif. Réfléchissez un loup-garou ne tue pas par plaisir, il dévore. Notre homme ne tue pas à la pleine lune, il tue pendant.

\- Bravo Castle ! grâce à toi on sait maintenant que notre tueur n'est pas un loup-garou, dit Ryan.

\- Je voulais juste dire qu'il ne tue pas en plein air il tue ses proies à leur domicile. Donc littéralement madame la lune ne l'influence pas. Peut-être lui est-il arrivé une chose importante comme une blessure, et ce un soir de pleine lune. Cela expliquerait qu'il puisse avoir du mal à se défendre contre une femme comme Alyssa. Et le fait que toutes ces femmes se ressemblent pourrait vouloir dire qu'il en connaît une semblable. Et il se venge sans doute si elle lui a fait du mal.

\- Tu m'intéresse là Castle...

Celui-ci fit les gros yeux.

\- Ben Esposito je ne te pensais pas comme ça, même si j'avoue être un bel homme...

\- Roh t'es bête, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

\- On y croit, répliqua Castle d'un clin d'œil coquin.

\- Oui bon reprenez Castle, vous draguerez Esposito plus tard, s'exaspéra Beckett.

\- Hééé, se plaignit Esposito.

\- Alors là je suis outré Beckett, c'est lui qui a commencé. Il a avoué haut et fort que je l'intéressais.

\- Tu manques pas d'air toi, tiens.

Esposito, la bouche grande ouverte allait riposter quand Kate mit fin à leurs enfantillages.

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux maintenant allez vous coucher. Tiens à cause de vous Ryan a mis les voiles. Faîtes-en autant ça vous évitera de débiter des anneries.

En effet celui-ci s'était éclipsé, probablement mort de fatigue et pas d'humeur à écouter des niaiseries, lui d'ordinaire si plaisantin. Les autres l'imitèrent, leurs lits les appelaient et ils ne demandaient ne serait-ce qu'une nuit au pays des rêves.

 **24h00, Pub "Le Yacht"**

Peu fréquenté à cette heure-ci, ce pub attirait une clientèle plutôt aisée et sans histoire. Cette nuit là, deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années s'étaient données rendez-vous. Elles ressassaient le bon vieux temps, parlaient chiffons et hommes, accoudées au comptoir en riant. De la musique pop adoucissait l'atmosphère et égayait les esprits. La jeune femme châtain, Laurie, commença à chuchoter à son amie, une dénommée Carla, brune, désignant un homme isolé dans un coin sombre du bar.

\- Regarde ce type Carla, il est bizarre. Il est sûrement de passage il n'est jamais venu ici.

\- Attention ne critique jamais les hommes de passage, ce sont souvent ceux qui te laissent les meilleurs souvenirs, plaisanta Carla. Elles rirent puis celle-ci reprit" en plus il est ultra sexy je l'ai vu entrer tout à l'heure. Et quel parfum, j'ai failli me jeter sur lui rien qu'en sentant son odeur.

\- Ah mince, j'ai un train de retard maintenant. En plus il est classe et il a l'air d'avoir un côté timide. J'adore ça chez les mecs.

\- Je parie que tu n'oserai même pas l'aborder, peut-être a t-il besoin de compagnie.

\- Je tiens le pari.

Après avoir trinqué, Laurie se leva et l'air de rien s'approcha de l'homme en question. Le regard d'abord porté vers son verre de whisky, il finit par relever les yeux vers celle qui osait s'asseoir face à lui. Il la trouvait belle mais elle lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Cependant il l'écouta quand elle lui adressa la parole.

\- Salut, alors qu'est-ce qu'un beau gars comme toi fait ici tout seul ? demanda t-elle d'un sourire enjôleur.

Il respira un grand coup avant de dire simplement :

\- Rien de spécial. Je me détends quand je ne travaille pas. Mon boulot me stresse.

\- Et dans quoi tu travailles pour être stressé ?

\- Je suis trader. Et ton petit nom à toi, et ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Plutôt flattée que le beau jeune homme lui pose des questions personnelles, Laurie se pencha un peu pour approcher ses yeux des siens.

\- Moi c'est Laurie, je suis étudiante en médecine vétérinaire. Et là je suis sortie avec mon amie Carla pour me détendre aussi.

Après avoir bavardé un bon quart d'heure, l'homme se leva, prétextant une dure journée qui l'attendait le lendemain.

\- C'est dommage mais bon, tu crois qu'on pourrait se revoir ? demanda Laurie, boudeuse.

\- Euh ça je n'en sais rien je pars pour Baltimore dans neuf heures, je ne reviens que dans trois jours.

\- Ça va être long je le sens. Tiens je te donne mon numéro, si dans trois jours tu as envie de me revoir, je serai partante" sourit la jeune femme.

\- Très bien alors j'y penserai. Peut-être à dans trois jours.

Sur ce il quitta le bar après un magnifique sourire, qui laissa Laurie dans sa rêverie. Carla la rejoint, lui réclamant les détails croustillants.

\- Alors ? Le beau gosse est libre ? Tu vas le revoir ?

\- Oulà du calme, alors il est trader et... oh la nulle j'ai oublié de lui demander son nom.

\- Hahaha je rêve...

\- Ce n'est pas grave je lui ai donné mon numéro, il revient peut-être dans trois jours de son travail. Il part dans le Maryland.

\- Ah tu me raconteras les détails à mon retour alors, parce que Jimmy m'emmène voir sa famille au Texas.

\- Ok je te raconterai tout, promit Laurie. Allez on va arroser ça.

Elles rirent à l'unisson avant de retourner vers le comptoir.

Du côté des enquêteurs, Beckett n'avait réussi à s'endormir qu'après avoir longuement réfléchi sur cette affaire, au point d'en avoir la migraine. Castle lui regardait la télé avec Alexis et Martha. Esposito s'était commandé une pizza et l'avait dévorée devant un film avec une bière. Il avait proposé à Ryan de se joindre à lui mais aucune réponse. Déjà que Kevin était parti sans prévenir, il avait du s'endormir comme une masse, le pauvre. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs bien dormi, bien que le stress ait retardé son sommeil.

Encore trois jours avant qu'une pauvre femme n'y laisse la vie. Bien que n'ayant toujours rien de précis au sujet de ce meurtrier, ils étaient tous revenus au bureau. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se reposer. Ou plutôt ils ne voulaient pas se le permettre. Les jours passèrent vite sans piste.

Malheureusement ils étaient déjà à la veille du troisième jour et la tension montait. Javier avait involontairement cassé la machine à café en frappant dedans, Ryan s'était battu avec un collègue pour une histoire de bousculade avant que Castle ne le retienne, lui qui venait de sortir du bureau de Beckett après une dispute. Ils étaient tous tellement hors d'eux que Roy Montgomery avait fini par tous les convoquer dans son bureau pour une énième engueulade de groupe.

\- Écoutez-moi bien tous, je suis conscient de la gravité de la situation. Une femme mourra demain et nous n'avons rien pour arrêter ce type. Mais ce n'est pas en hurlant, en cassant tout et en vous battant avec des collègues que vous arrangerez les choses, d'accord ?

Il avait regardé ses agents un à un tout en énonçant leurs débordements, chacun semblant même ignorer ceux des autres ils se regardèrent surpris.

Beckett prit la parole, dans l'espoir de calmer les esprits.

\- Nous sommes désolés capitaine, c'est vrai ça ne va rien arranger.

\- Rien de rien même, approuva Castle avant de chuchoter "on se donne un baiser de réconciliation ?".

\- C'est clair, je n'oublierai pas de rembourser la machine à café, surtout qu'on en a bien besoin en ce moment.

\- Pardon de vous avoir crié dessus Castle.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser c'est moi qui ai cherché la dispute, dit-il dans un petit sourire. J'ai rarement les nerfs.

\- C'est vrai, ça ? demanda Esposito. Tu me surprends en ce moment.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, ajouta Castle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Montgomery se tourna vers Ryan, qui était resté en retrait depuis le début.

\- Et vous Ryan, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

Ryan sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Il était déjà de très mauvaise humeur et ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit lui fasse la morale. Il préféra parler vite.

\- Oui capitaine, j'irai m'excuser auprès de Blaine.

\- Tu t'es battu avec Blaine ? s'étonna Esposito. Il est pourtant sympa comme mec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler.

\- Ryan lui a sauté dessus, avoua Castle.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard indescriptible et quitta le bureau sans demander son reste, laissant les autres dubitatifs. Esposito allait le suivre quand Beckett l'en empêcha.

\- Non laisse-le se calmer d'abord, il a besoin de solitude.

\- Et de détente surtout, il a attaqué Blaine alors qu'il n'a pas fait exprès de le bousculer. Il lui a flanqué une beigne comme ça.

\- Il devrait passer plus de temps avec Jenny, ça lui ferait du bien Beckett vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Javier.

\- Je pense que oui, tu as raison. Maintenant quelqu'un se risque à aller lui dire ? hésita Beckett.

\- J'assume, c'est moi qui l'ai proposé.

Une fois sorti, ils écoutèrent Javier chercher son meilleur ami et tout à coup des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Quand Esposito revint, il avait les sourcils froncés et paraissait grincheux. Les autres avaient peur d'engager la conversation.

\- BON! il a accepté avec toute sa mauvaise foi. Au départ il ne voulait pas, mais plus j'énonçais d'arguments et plus il se mettait en colère. Il a fini par s'arrêter, il a donné un coup dans le mur, s'est calmé et a dit "très bien". Et il est parti.

Il n'était pas fier d'avoir du en arriver là avec son ami. Mais en ce moment il était impossible. Eux aussi durent rentrer chez eux après avoir trouvé des choses quelconques pour s'occuper: aider des collègues, classer des dossiers, ou encore choisir une nouvelle machine à café. La journée du lendemain leur semblait déjà bien ennuyeuse à venir.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le F.B.I. ne communiquait rien au public si ce n'est de conseiller aux femmes de rester prudentes. Autant ne pas se rendre ridicule en direct. La fin de cette troisième journée toucha à sa fin et aucun policier n'avait osé rentrer chez lui sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait les heures suivantes. Ou maintenant! la lune était déjà bien haute et l'équipe de Beckett ne savait pas quoi faire. Hormis être retourné maintes et maintes fois sur les lieux des crimes et avoir tout retourné.

 **11h30. Près du "Yacht"**

Laurie n'avait rien de prévu pour ce soir. Pour tout dire elle espérait que son bel inconnu débarquerait. Rien que ces trois derniers jours son visage lui avait manqué, et son sourire encore plus. Elle marchait le long du trottoir, ses talons martelant le béton et ne remarquait pas l'homme silencieux qui la suivait.

\- Bonsoir, lui souffla cet homme près de l'oreille.

Celle-ci sursauta sous le choc, rares étaient les personnes qui osaient faire ça à quelqu'un en pleine nuit et dans la rue. Elle se retourna sur le qui-vive mais eut le plaisir de retrouver son bel inconnu. Celui-ci leva innocemment les bras et s'excusa.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Laurie.

Celle-ci respira un bon coup et soupira de soulagement avant de sourire à celui qu'elle voulait revoir depuis des jours.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais ? dit elle en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Il semblerait en effet, encore une fois désolé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'en ai vu d'autres, des frayeurs. Au fait ne m'en veux pas mais l'autre jour j'ai oublié de te demander ton nom", rajouta t-elle d'un sourire timide.

L'homme scruta la jeune femme et parut surpris. Après quoi il rit et se présenta dans les règles.

\- C'est bizarre j'aurai juré que oui... enfin je m'appelle Dean Anderson.

\- Et moi Laurie Tillman.

\- Eh bien enchanté Laurie. Je suis revenu il y a six heures et j'ai un peu dormi dans l'avion. Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué.

Laurie s'approcha de lui avec un rire minaudeur et lui demanda :

\- Alors nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser, monsieur Anderson. Tu as une préférence d'endroit où aller ?

\- Euh en fait le premier soir je laisse toujours la dame décider, répondit-il en lui envoyant un beau sourire.

Laurie apprécia nettement cette "passivité du premier soir" chez l'homme. Elle décida donc de se promener un peu avec lui, profitant du calme de la nuit. Ils passèrent par Central Park et discutèrent de choses plus ou moins personnelles.

\- J'ai toujours aimé la pleine lune, c'est un spectacle magnifique. Et toi Dean ?

\- J'adore oui, sa lumière est aussi représentative que celle du soleil le jour. C'est comme un monde différent, on voit les choses différemment. Je la regarde souvent de chez moi. Mon appartement est un peu à part et l'immeuble est presque inhabité. Je peux la contempler dans le calme et la magnificence, j'ai une très belle vue.

Elle aimait l'écouter parler. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec la lune.

\- Tu en as de la chance, à l'université ma chambre est toujours du mauvais côté, dit-elle en presque boudant.

Ils continuèrent de parler un long moment mais le temps passait très vite.

\- J'ai aimé cette soirée avec toi. C'était agréable mais il se fait tard, non? Tu as sûrement des cours demain.

Laurie adorait cette galanterie, un homme non brusque qui ne cherche pas à profiter d'une femme dès le premier rencard devenait rare.

\- Oui c'est vrai j'ai adoré aussi... qui c'est ?

\- Qui ça ?

Dean se retourna pour voir un homme en sweat à capuche se diriger vers eux. Il marchait à toute allure et Laurie prenait peur. Dean la déplaça vers un renfoncement du mur donnant accès aux appartements en faisant semblant d'y entrer. La silhouette sombre finit par les dépasser et ne fut plus qu'un point sombre une minute plus tard.

\- Mon dieu j'ai eu peur, respira enfin la jeune fille.

\- C'est normal en pleine nuit ça en surprend plus d'un, répondit Dean. "Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

\- Oh le problème c'est que ce soir je dormais chez mes parents. Ce n'est pas loin mais ils sont partis hier pour une semaine et je ne sais pas s'ils ont laissé une clé comme ils le font d'habitude. Mais je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas, supplia t-elle.

Ils partirent donc en direction du domicile parental, effectivement assez proche, mais isolé dans un quartier calme et presque désert. Une clé se trouvait dans un pot de fleurs, Laurie la plongea dans la serrure, ouvrit et entra... avant de recevoir un gros coup à l'arrière de la tête et perdre connaissance.

Elle rouvrit les yeux dans une pièce sombre, bâillonnée et les mains ligotées de chaque côté, accrochées à différents meubles. Elle reconnut le salon de ses parents par l'éclat de la lune se répandant dans la pièce. La peur l'envahit, ce Dean était loin d'être un exemple finalement. Il apparut juste au dessus de sa tête, un énorme couteau en main de type couteau de survie. Elle commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Si tu promets de na pas crier je peux t'enlever ça ? dit-il en désignant le bâillon.

Laurie acquiesça, priant Dieu que ses parents rentrent maintenant. Une fois débâillonnée une question la tarauda :

\- Tu t'appelles vraiment Dean au moins ? gémit-elle.

\- Non ! Et quand bien même l'envie de crier te prendrait tu le regretterais amèrement. Et je peux te dire que tu prendras tellement que tu n'auras pas la force de crier. En plus personne ne passera te voir. J'ai écouté le répondeur, inspecté la maison, tout est ok.

La pauvre jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment cet homme si charmant avait-il pu devenir un tel monstre en si peu de temps? Rien que le ton de sa voix était devenu très dur et cruel. Il avait suffi d'une soirée pour que sa vie bascule.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda t-elle.

\- Tu es très belle, si tu savais... tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Elle était comme toi avant, mais elle a fini par changer. Et j'en ai croisées beaucoup dans la vie. Vous êtes pareilles.

\- Non, je ne suis pas elle. Je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal.

\- Tss tss tss économises ta salive ma jolie, et ton souffle. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Et n'oublie pas, ne crie pas.

L'homme se pencha sur elle, enleva ses gants et l'embrassa doucement. Tout à coup pétrifiée Laurie n'osa plus bouger. Elle sentit des mains se promener sur son corps et recommença à pleurer. Mais plutôt que de lui enlever normalement sa veste et son t-shirt, l'homme les découpa sans ménagement, la lame touchant dangereusement le corps de Laurie, terrorisée. La nudité de son haut exposée, les mains du tortionnaire explorèrent sa douce peau du bout de sa lame avant de l'entailler légèrement au dessus du sein droit. Il lécha la goûte de sang sur le bout du couteau et incisa plus profondément cette fois, la pauvre femme hurlant sous la douleur. L'homme se calma, écouta les hurlements de sa victime en jubilant et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

\- Ferme-la, tu entends ?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop tétanisée et emportée par ce cauchemar. Mais elle sentit pire qu'une lame lui parcourir les seins et le ventre. Son tortionnaire embrassait et léchait sa peau en se délectant de sa peur. Il s'allongea sur elle et baisa son cou tout en lui enlevant les boutons de son pantalon. Paralysée, Laurie prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de le supplier. Grave erreur, le sadique lui entailla gravement le bras. La jeune femme hurla comme jamais tellement la douleur était intense. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle souffrance? Elle sentait ce qu'allait lui faire cette pourriture, sentant son érection contre sa cuisse. Celui-ci ne perdit pas plus de temps et découpa son sous-vêtement, la pauvre se retrouvant à nu et pleurant à chaude larmes.

\- ARRÊTE, ENFOIRÉ.

Elle continuait de l'insulter pendant que lui se mettait à chuchoter :

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu veux jouer la grande rebelle, hein ?

Il la frappa violemment, deux fois de suite, puis baissa de peu son jean et son boxer avant de la pénétrer sans égard. Cette violence l'excitait, il commença à lui donner de rudes coups de butoir, se moquant pas mal qu'elle soit dans le cirage et entendant sa respiration irrégulière. La brute se mouvait en elle et la malmenait. Ne tenant plus de son silence et voulant entendre des pleurs, il lui entailla la poitrine, provoquant des hurlements perçants à sa victime. Il lécha son sang et grogna tout en se libérant en elle. Laurie avait fermé les yeux, écœurée en sentant le sperme se déverser en elle. Son bourreau respira un moment, jouissant de l'instant puis remonta ses vêtements. Voulant une réaction chez la jeune femme il la gifla.

\- Allez ouvre les yeux pétasse.

Celle-ci semblait avoir jeté l'éponge et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : en finir.

\- Tue-moi ordure. Si c'est ce que tu ve... AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

La grosse lame venait de se planter dans sa cuisse, déchirant chair, tendons et muscles. La douleur était atroce, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que la lame commençait à s'enfoncer très lentement dans sa hanche. Laurie allait perdre connaissance, elle n'avait même plus la force de crier. Son souffle se ralentit puis s'estompa après avoir subi une rafale de coups dans le ventre. Le bourreau expira un grand coup, se déchaîna sur le corps et renfila ses gants. La police le retrouverait très bientôt là c'était sûr, de toute façon il aurait bien du arrêter un jour. Mais il ferait une exception pour ce mois-ci : deux morts. Après Laurie, il savait où chercher. Il innoverait cette fois-ci. Il vérifia la pièce et mis les voiles en refermant la porte à clé.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il fonça à la salle de bain, prit une douche brûlante et se regardant dans la glace, se demanda s'il aurait assez de cran pour la dernière fois. "De toute façon il ne m'auront pas vivant" pensa t-il.

 **Au domicile de Beckett**

Le lendemain le téléphone de Beckett sonna, à peine réveillée elle s'attendait évidemment à la pire des nouvelles.

\- Oui Esposito... alors dis-moi !

\- Ben en fait Beckett on n'a aucune victime, mais nous avons un signalement de personne disparue. Une jeune femme, Carla Rodriguez, nous dit que sa meilleure amie Laurie Tillman ne répond pas au téléphone. Elle a appelé l'université, sa chambre est vide et personne ne l'a vue. Elle n'est pas rentrée hier, après un éventuel rencard avec un type rencontré au "Yacht", un peu à trois pâtés de maison. C'est bizarre.

\- Enfin pour l'instant. Elle est peut-être chez lui. Ses parents ont été prévenus ?

\- Oui et ça les inquiète. D'après eux, elle ne dort jamais chez un garçon sur un coup de tête et prévient toujours pour ses absences. Mais il lui arrive de dormir chez eux, ils laissent toujours une clé pour elle. Ils nous ont donné l'adresse.

\- Très bien j'arrive et on se rendra là-bas ensemble.

\- D'accord, à tout de suite.

 **Pendant ce temps dans le quartier de Chelsea**

\- Salut mon beau, tu cherches de la compagnie ? Si oui tu es au bon endroit, hein Dale ?

\- Carrément, ici tous les gars sont ultra chauds, surtout ce beau ténébreux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure roooh j'en bave. Au fait mignonnet tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Dean Anderson !

\- Et bien plus que ravi de te rencontrer Dean, moi c'est Dale Sterling et le beau gosse là qui frime sans arrêt c'est mon ami Javier Delgado.

L'autre homme réagit bizarrement à l'entente de ce prénom mais ne le montra pas.

Le Javier en question ne cessait de reluquer celui qu'il pensait être un jeune compagnon modèle d'un œil dévoreur.

\- Oh euh les mecs je vous laisse mon ténébreux a refait surface, souhaitez-moi bonne chance", dit Dale avant de disparaître dans un déhanché plus que provocateur.

\- Bonne chance ! Tu veux faire une balade mon beau ? Je connais pleins d'endroits tranquilles, dit Javier.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit l'autre en souriant tendrement.

Sur ce ils partirent en se tenant par le bras comme des tourtereaux, Javier ignorant qu'il se tenait près de la Faucheuse.

 **De retour au commissariat**

Beckett venait d'arriver, rejointe peu après par Castle. Esposito les attendait devant l'immeuble et ils firent donc la route ensemble. Ils appréhendaient gravement l'hypothétique crime. Esposito brisa le silence :

\- J'espère qu'on a vu juste. Sans vouloir être un salaud, si cette fille a été tuée, on devrait savoir en compagnie de qui elle a été il y a trois jours dans ce pub.

\- Espérons-le, oui.

Ils espéraient, oui. Mais en ouvrant la porte après n'avoir reçu aucune réponse, il eurent droit au pire des spectacles imaginables. Un des policiers qui les accompagnait sortit en courant et se mit à vomir près du palier. Il en pleurait, son ami lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Beckett, Castle et Esposito étaient épouvantés. Le tueur s'était "surpassé" cette fois. Une fois gavés de cette vue, ils ressortirent de la maison et eurent beaucoup de mal à ouvrir la bouche. Castle se posa sur une marche et fourra sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Bon je... on va attendre le légiste. Je ne retourne pas dedans avant qu'il n'arrive. Castle tout va bien ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, lui prit les mains et ancra son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient humides.

\- C'est quoi son problème, Beckett ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez cet enfoiré ?

Il semblait désemparé. Esposito changea de registre pour oublier ces images cruelles.

\- Je vais appeler Ryan et lui dire qu'on a peut-être une piste. J'appellerai après le commissariat pour que Garett et Martin se rendent au pub.

Après deux essais infructueux Javier s'étonna.

\- C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à le joindre et il est toujours joignable.

\- Pas étonnant, on lui a dit de se reposer.

\- Ah oui, je vais aller chez eux.

\- Oui vas-y on attend ici nous, dit Beckett avant de relever le visage de Castle et le prendre dans ses bras "courage ça va aller".

Arrivé au domicile de Ryan, Javier sonna à la porte et tomba sur Jenny. Celle-ci paraissait surprise de sa visite.

\- Javier ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui j'ai cherché à joindre Ryan mais je tombe sur son répondeur. Il est là ?

La surprise de Jenny s'agrandit.

\- Non, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Comment ça depuis longtemps je ne comp...

\- On a rompu. Il ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Non, bon sang il ne nous a rien dit.

Javier était en colère que son ami ne lui ait pas parlé de ça mais d'un côté voilà qui expliquait son comportement de ces derniers temps.

\- Voilà pourquoi il est agressif en ce moment, tu n'imagines pas. Tu ne saurais pas où le trouver ? Et pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?

\- D'une non j'ignore où il est et de deux, j'ai découvert qu'il aimait les hommes.

Esposito rit franchement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Attends tu plaisantes là ?

\- Non je sais qu'il a depuis des mois des vues sur un homme. Un jour j'aurai juré l'avoir vu en embrasser un. Comme il faisait noir après j'ai cru mal voir mais quand je lui en ai parlé tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je n'attends que ça.

\- Il s'est mis à pleurer et m'a giflée.

Esposito ne reconnaissait plus du tout son ami dans ces mots.

\- Il t'as giflée ? Attends on parle bien de Kevin, c'est pas vrai.

Jenny se sentit pleurer.

\- Si tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait à moi, je l'aimais. Je l'ai mis à la porte, il m'en a tellement voulu.

Jenny pleurait à chaudes larmes désormais.

\- Et c'était quand ?

Jenny réfléchit avant d'avouer :

\- Il y a au moins... quatre mois.

Tout à coup une horrible image vint à l'esprit de Javier et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il allait poser encore une question à Jenny quand son portable sonna.

\- Esposito !

\- C'est Beckett, j'ignore si c'est le même tueur, mais celui-ci a laissé des traces partout. Il n'a pas non plus utilisé de préservatif. Ou bien cette fois il veut qu'on sache qui il est, ou bien c'est un crime à part venant d'un mec totalement inhumain, mais ça m'étonnerait.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il fut en mesure de répondre, mais il avait encore une question à poser à Jenny.

\- Jenny dis-moi, est-ce que tu te rappelles si c'était la pleine lune le soir où tu as rompu avec Kevin ?

\- Oh que oui je m'en souviens bien. Tout de suite après son départ j'ai renversé la lampe qu'il m'avait achetée sur le meuble et la seule lumière qui m'éclairait ensuite était celle de la pleine lune.

Apeuré par cette révélation, Javier remercia Jenny et sortit de l'immeuble. Il retourna dans sa voiture et respira aussi fort que s'il avait une crise d'asthme. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer que son ami soit un tueur en série et espérait que ça soit une malheureuse coïncidence. Cependant son comportement envers Jenny lui était étranger. Son portable sonna à nouveau, il mit du temps à se décider à décrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- Un autre meurtre il y a moins de vingt minutes, dans le quartier gay de Chelsea, apparemment aucune correspondance. Un jeune homme de vingt ans sodomisé et égorgé chez lui. Un dénommé Javier Delgado.

Désormais, plus aucun doute possible.

\- Oh si c'est lié, j'arrive.

Beckett raccrocha et Javier s'emporta, larmoyant. La dernière victime avait un rapport avec son ami, c'était certain.

Il avait difficilement fait la route jusqu'au commissariat, le corps devait être en pleine autopsie et deux personnes avait répondu à l'appel à témoin. Qu'allait-il leur dire ? Que leur collègue était un tueur pervers ? Non pas question, il devait le trouver et lui parler, mais aussi alors interrompre - voire pire falsifier - les analyses de sperme et d'empreintes qui ne tarderaient pas à révéler son identité. Bref il risquait la mise à pied s'il était découvert. Il demanda à visionner l'enregistrement du pub, ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses peurs. Ryan avait croisé la route de cette jeune femme. Les deux témoins se faisaient interroger séparément, il attendit donc la fin de leurs interrogatoires pour leur faire voir une photo de Kevin Ryan. Reconnu par les deux témoins.

\- Esposito, tout va bien ?

Il n'avait pas prévu l'entrée discrète de sa supérieure. Il décida finalement d'avouer, il l'isola et lui montra la photo.

\- C'est Kevin.

Celle-ci, choquée au plus haut point, du s'accrocher au mur. Elle avait du mal à y croire évidemment. Esposito lui expliqua son parcours ainsi qu'à Castle. Ce qu'il avait appris par Jenny, son attirance pour un homme, la gifle et la rupture. Ils étaient sous le choc.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ne nous a t-il rien dit au lieu de basculer comme ça ? s'horrifia Castle.

\- C'est à croire qu'on ne le connait pas aussi bien qu'on le croyait, répondit Beckett.

\- En effet, je suis écœuré.

Castle ne tenait plus en place tellement il ne voulait pas y croire :

\- Non non non, c'est forcément une erreur ce n'est pas Kevin. Il n'est pas le seul homme à s'être fait larguer par sa copine ces temps-ci ?!

\- J'espère Castle, répondit Kate.

Les résultats d'analyses tardèrent trop, Beckett refusant de croire à de tels actes de cruauté de la part de son agent avait refusé de comparer son ADN au sperme laissé sur la dernière scène de crime. Y comprit Castle, il aimait trop Ryan. Elle ordonna à toute son équipe de ne pas faire courir de bruit sur son agent.

Castle qui avait eu vent d'une certaine agitation au deuxième étage, se rendit sur place. Kate, elle, était partie voir Montgomery.

Un mauvais pressentiment vint à Esposito qui s'esquiva de suite et fonça à sa voiture : Jenny.

Au volant, il lui passa un coup de fil et par bonheur elle décrocha.

\- Oui ?

\- Jenny ! c'est Javier, j'arrive tout de suite. Si Kevin arrive ne...

Et bien évidemment la porte sonna, Jenny n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase et alla ouvrir... à Ryan. Veste en cuir, chemise bleue et jean foncé, il en aurait fait craquer son ex autrefois.

\- Kevin, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Bonjour Jenny, je peux te parler ?

Celle-ci, totalement ignorante de la situation, le laissa entrer et en avait délaissé le téléphone.

\- Allô Jenny ? JENNY ? cria Javier.

Aucune réponse, il accéléra la cadence pour arriver au plus vite chez elle, il n'était plus très loin.

\- Bon alors dis-moi ce que tu veux K... AAAH !

Ryan l'avait attrapée par derrière et l'étranglait. Jenny ne put qu'émettre un court hurlement et en se débattant, casser un très vieux vase qu'elle avait acheté en compagnie de Kevin. Cependant ce raffut avait alerté la voisine qui toqua à la porte. Ryan attendit que les choses se calment, pour voir si elle partirait. Une fois fait, il ouvrit la porte pour vérifier qu'elle avait disparu. Jenny lui sauta dessus par derrière mais il la maîtrisa assez vite, la gifla et attendit sa réaction.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, t'es malade ? C'est parce que j'ai dit à Javier que tu aimais les hommes ?

Les yeux de Kevin s'agrandirent d'effroi.

\- Attends, t'as pas fait ça ?

\- Enfin mets-toi à ma place, il a débarqué tout à l'heure et m'a posé des questions sur toi. C'est ton meilleur ami, je devais être franche.

Ryan respira un grand coup et menaça Jenny du regard. La peur la gagna vite, elle tenta de fuir mais il la rattrapa et lui bloqua les bras.

\- Kevin ! je t'en prie ne me fais pas de mal je suis désolée, pleura Jenny.

Celui-ci rit nerveusement et sortit son couteau, provoquant un couinement de terreur chez elle.

\- Je te déconseille de hurler Jenny, chuchota t-il.

Il l'étendit brutalement sur le tapis et l'embrassa avec violence. Si Jenny avait ressentit encore un quelconque sentiment pour son ex, rien que ce baiser forcé l'avait fait disparaître. Elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue et essaya de lui parler calmement mais l'homme qu'elle aimait il y a encore quelques mois avait disparu.

\- Si je l'ai dit à ton ami ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal, Kevin. Il s'inquiète pour toi et moi aussi.

Sa voix tremblait. Ryan lui caressa le corps d'une façon qui n'avait rien de sensuelle mais plutôt obscène, et lui embrassa le cou en répliquant :

\- Toi ? t'inquiéter pour moi ? Tu m'as foutu dehors je te rappelle, cracha t-il.

Il soupira avant d'ajouter :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire pour moi.

Puis il leva un regard triste et ajouta :

\- Je serai mort bien avant qu'il ne me trouve... mais pas avant de m'être occupé de toi.

De nouveau, il l'embrassa durement.

\- Ne crois pas ça, mon pote.

Esposito venait d'arriver par la porte que Ryan avait maladroitement oublié de refermer à clé. Ce dernier regarda son ami puis Jenny et s'enragea :

\- Tu l'as encore appelé ? dit-il en serrant une main sur sa gorge.

\- Lâche la tout de suite mon vieux. KEVIN ! C'est moi qui l'ait appelée.

Il ne souhaitait pas le provoquer, ne connaissant ce tempérament ombrageux du moment mais au vu de sa position, deux minutes plus tard et Jenny aurait été dans un sale état. Il n'avait pas le choix, il n'était plus face au Kevin Ryan qui avait été son coéquipier. Celui-ci relâcha sa prise et se releva lentement.

\- Tu devrais sortir ton arme, Javier.

\- Pourquoi ? Sinon tu vas me tuer ? Ou parce que tu préfères mourir pour ne pas assumer ?

Ryan resta silencieux sur ce coup là. Il ne voulait pas répondre et était dans une impasse si son ami refusait de le descendre.

\- Va dans la cuisine Jenny, ça ira ? lui demanda Javier.

\- Oui, dit-elle en regardant son ex avec inquiétude.

Celui-ci s'énerva devant ce regard.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, d'accord ? l'agressa t-il.

\- Tu dis qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur de toi ?

Jenny hors de vue, ils étaient seuls à présent et face à face. Kevin le regardait avec méfiance, et Javier... difficile à dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais fait si je n'étais pas arrivé avant hein ? Violée et tuée comme les autres ? Ta propre femme.

\- PLUS MAINTENANT !

Son ami baissa le regard, il ne tenait pas à parler de ça avec lui. Esposito lui parla plus doucement pour aborder un sujet sensible :

\- Au fait, depuis quand tu aimes les hommes ?

Ryan réagit tout à coup et s'assit sur le canapé, la tête ailleurs. Il se décida tout de même à parler.

\- Pas tous, un seul. Et ça c'est aussi une chose que je n'arrive pas à assumer.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il ne partagerait pas tes sentiments ?

Kevin rit comme un dément en s'agitant et se triturant les tempes.

\- Oh mais ça c'est sûr et certain.

\- Et j'imagine que ta dernière victime a un rapport avec ça ?

\- Je n'avais même pas prévu de le tuer ce gamin, mais quand il m'a emmené chez lui je n'ai pas résisté.

Javier pensa à une chose et tout s'illumina dans sa tête. Il serra nerveusement les poings avant de continuer :

\- Avant toute chose Ryan, dis-moi si le mec que tu aimes se trouve dans cet immeuble.

Ce dernier releva des yeux embués vers lui et les rabaissa aussitôt en reniflant. Le cœur de Javier avait comme cessé de battre.

\- Alors tu as voulu tuer ce gosse parce qu'il avait le même prénom de moi ? demanda t-il choqué. "Parce que tu m'en voulais ?"

Kevin se releva à toute allure pour lui répondre :

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Je m'en voulais seulement à moi de ressentir ça.

Javier s'avança avant de parler.

\- Alors et toutes ces femmes, HEIN ? Elles ne t'ont rien fait, elles étaient innocentes et... tu les as souillées et tuées. Au lieu de t'en prendre directement à la personne responsable tu en choisis qui ne t'ont rien fait et en plus la dernière, Laurie, était attirée par toi. J'ai vu la vidéo de surveillance du "Yacht". Tu es vraiment un monstre, comment tu as pu changer comm...

PING

Le poing de Ryan s'abattit sur son visage et il se rua sur lui. Ils luttèrent sur le tapis sans pour autant se lever la main dessus, comme s'ils en étaient incapables, en tout cas pour Esposito. Mais Ryan sentit tout à coup une sensation très gênante entre ses jambes et se releva tout de suite, sauf que son ami l'avait sentie aussi. Gêné, Ryan s'excusa :

\- Pardon ! écoute mon vieux, je suis désolé d'accord...

\- S'il te plaît, rassieds-toi Kevin.

\- Sors ton arme.

\- Quoi ? Non mais je rêve tu veux qu'on s'entretue ? s'exclama Javier, blessé.

\- Sûrement pas, je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

\- Ah je vois alors tu t'imagines que je vais t'abattre comme ça, quoi. Non mais réveille-toi, mec.

À présent celui-ci pleurait, jamais il ne tirerait sur son meilleur ami et il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles d'entendre une telle chose. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux et lui prit le visage.

\- Il aurait fallu que tu me le dises, je ne l'aurai pas mal pris et je n'aurai pas non plus demandé un autre équipier, tu me connais quand même.

Ryan s'approcha plus près de lui, parlant doucement et avec gêne :

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'imaginais m'approcher autant de toi ? Ou autre chose ?

Javier respira un grand coup puis lui parla en toute franchise :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais été contre ça. J'aurai au moins pu y réfléchir si tu m'en avais parlé.

De quoi alourdir plus la conscience de son ami qui alla s'effondrer sur le canapé. Javier ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Il avait trop peur de l'arrêter et n'osait pas le ramener au commissariat. Jenny ressortit de la cuisine les yeux exorbités, se dirigeant vers Kevin. Elle semblait avoir écouté mais sans entendre le pire car elle ne le mentionna pas.

\- Et moi, n'ai-je pas droit à des réponses ? pleura t-elle.

Javier préféra intervenir.

\- Jenny, s'il te plait recule. Laisse-moi faire.

Le calme de Kevin sembla s'estomper, il se releva lentement et s'avança vers elle en la foudroyant du regard. Esposito leva une main, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère mais Jenny ne semblait plus avoir peur de Ryan.

\- Tu es amoureux de Javier ?

Le regard de Ryan se fit plus évasif il approuva de la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- QUOI ? Non mais attends... ce jour là tu m'as fichu dehors sans demander ton reste.

\- Tu as embrassé un homme je te rappelle, tu m'as trompée. C'était qui d'ailleurs, un amant de passage ?

\- Oui et alors, ça ne peut plus t'intéresser maintenant, si ?

\- Euh je suis toujours là, vous le savez ? fit remarquer Javier.

\- Je voulais tout de même savoir, à l'époque j'étais dans mon droit.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous tout de suite.

Jenny gifla Kevin.

\- Jenny ! l'avertit Esposito qui eut peur pour elle.

\- Et d'après toi c'est anormal que nous ayons rompu parce que tu n'as pas su garder ta langue dans ta bouche ?

À son tour de s'en prendre une mais plus violente, Ryan la projeta contre le mur et l'étrangla. Esposito se jeta sur lui, il n'en pouvait plus de cette histoire. Il le plaqua au sol et ordonna fermement à Jenny d'aller s'enfermer et de ne pas revenir. Elle avait réussi à remettre Ryan sur les nerfs. Jamais auparavant Kevin n'aurait levé la main sur elle, et sur aucune autre femme d'ailleurs.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, j'en ai foutrement marre mon vieux.

\- Tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est touchés ?

\- Oui ! mais si tu te jettes sur tout le monde, je fais quoi moi ?

\- Justement tu es le seul à qui ce ne soit pas arrivé, tu es jaloux peut-être ? ricana Ryan.

\- Tu crois que le moment est bien choisi pour faire de l'humour ? s'outra Esposito.

Le regardant dans les yeux, Ryan lui caressa la joue, observant la réaction de son éternel fantasme.

L'esprit de Javier lui jouait des tours ou alors il avait peur de céder aux provocations verbales et charnelles de Kevin ? Il ferma les yeux et bien qu'au départ il était troublé par ce contact, il finit par le savourer. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait de l'effet. Ryan attendit qu'il soit "ailleurs" pour le retourner, et être ainsi sur lui. Il commença à ressentir une furieuse envie, refoulée depuis trop longtemps. Il aimait Javier et même si ce n'était pas réciproque, il ne put se résoudre à lui faire du mal. Il ne le forcerait pas. Son visage se radoucit et plutôt que d'en faire trop, il l'embrassa doucement. Il s'attendit à être repoussé mais non, la seule réaction de Javier fut de lui rendre son baiser. "Un vrai régal" pensa celui-ci, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à embrasser un tueur qui serait sous peu mis sous les verrous. Kevin sembla avoir la même pensée et mit fin à cet instant tant rêvé. De plus Jenny n'était pas loin. Tout à coup le portable de Javier sonna et Kevin se releva. Il hésita longuement avant de répondre mais se résigna.

\- Esposito !

\- C'est Beckett, où es-tu ? Tout va bien ? Tu as disparu comme ça, sans prévenir.

Elle semblait alarmée.

\- Oui oui ne vous en faites pas tout va bien. J'ai juste pensé à Jenny, je voulais voir comment elle allait.

\- Et elle va bien ? Ryan est là ?

\- Non il n'est pas là, et elle va bien. Pour le moment je vais rester avec elle au cas où il se pointerait, mentit-il.

\- D'accord ! merci Esposito mais on a du nouveau : ce n'est pas Ryan.

Sa voix était emplie d'un soulagement total, cependant Esposito en fut bouche bée. Que se passait-il encore ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le meurtrier était au poste il y a six minutes, un des témoins l'a reconnu et il est formel. Il ne manque pas de culot ou bien il est devenu insouciant. Identifié comme étant Warren Brando, un dealer du coin aux tendances homosexuelles et déjà condamné pour violences conjugales. Son signalement est donné et la moitié des flics de la ville est à ses trousses, il n'ira pas loin.

\- Mais le témoin avait affirmé...

\- Oui eh bien non. On a regardé la vidéo du poste et il faut dire qu'il a de vraies similitudes avec Kevin mais ce n'est pas lui. Il est plus grand et un peu plus baraqué. Mais son visage est le même, comme on dit on a tous un sosie quelque part.

Après avoir raccroché, il fit face au regard perdu de Ryan.

\- C'était Beckett ? Pourquoi tu as menti en disant que je n'étais pas là ? demanda t-il.

\- Mets-toi à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait toi ? Je sais que je devrai t'arrêter mais c'est trop dur. Et si tu savais ce que je viens d'apprendre...

Ryan leva des yeux étonné, puis voyant que son ami ne poursuivait pas lui dit :

\- Eh bien je suis tout ouïe.

Après avoir longuement observé son ami, Javier se lança :

\- Un dealer du coin, Warren Brando, te ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, est poursuivi en ville et reconnu par deux témoins comme étant le tueur en série.

Le soudain froncement de sourcils de Ryan se changea vite en totale incompréhension. Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot.

\- Mais il n'y a pas eu d'analyse ADN ?

\- Non ! Beckett a refusé et pourtant elle a eu vent de ton éventuelle implication là-dedans.

\- Eu vent, hein ! Par toi, non ?

Javier baissa les yeux devant sa propre trahison. La sonnerie de son portable brisa ce silence de plomb.

\- Oui ?

\- Ils l'ont eu Esposito, ils l'ont abattu ce fumier. Il avait pris un enfant en otage, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé l'interroger et lui faire la peau.

\- Super nouvelle, Beckett. J'essaie de joindre Ryan et j'arrive.

Celui-ci releva les yeux, songeant à ce que sa supérieure devait dire aux oreilles de son ami mais pour lui la fin était inévitable. Esposito raccrocha.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, mon pote. Il faudra bien que je passe par la case prison de toute façon.

\- Oh attends tu plaisantes là ! à partir de maintenant tu la ferme sur le sujet d'accord ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- La police vient d'abattre le tueur qui tenait un gosse en otage. Ce même type qui a été reconnu par les deux témoins.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas lui et tu le sais, même s'il me ressemble.

\- Oui mais tu comptes faire quoi ? Te pointer au poste et leur dire à tous qu'ils se sont trompés, qu'ils ont tué le mauvais homme ?

Ryan ne sut quoi répondre à cela.

\- Donc tu vas revenir là-bas avec moi en prétendant que tu es resté dans ton apart ces derniers jours. Tu redeviendras le flic que tu étais et tu devras supporter jour après jour leur présence. Ils seront soulagés mais toi non et tu sauras pourquoi mais tu devras jouer le jeu, ce sera ton châtiment.

Kevin eut envie de pleurer et son ami s'en aperçut. Javier s'éclipsa le temps d'aller rassurer Jenny sur la situation, comme quoi Kevin avait besoin de prendre du recul et que la rupture l'avait trop secoué. Pourtant elle ne sembla pas lui reprocher son comportement précédant, elle reconnut même y être allée un peu fort avec lui.

Ryan ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et se saouler jusqu'à plus soif, mais il avait "une dette" envers son meilleur ami.

Au poste, Beckett évita à tout prix de montrer à Ryan qu'ils avaient cru ne fusse qu'un bref instant à sa culpabilité. Si elle avait su... Ryan le savait et sa torture commençait. Il mentirait à ses amis jusqu'à la fin de sa vie alors qu'ils le prenaient pour un homme bien. Ils ne demandèrent pas non plus la moindre chose à propos de Jenny et lui.

Cependant deux jours plus tard, après l'incinération du faux meurtrier, le dossier fut classé et les preuves archivées. Sauf une et la plus importante : la vidéo d'enregistrement du "Yacht". Elle avait disparu sans même avoir été visionnée. Cela ennuyait Beckett, ça restait une preuve après tout. Esposito prit peur un instant, et si elle était égarée et qu'un policier tombait dessus par hasard ?

Il surprit à plusieurs reprises Castle perdu dans ses pensées, lui qui aurait du se remettre rapidement des événements passés. Il pensa à une chose et le prit à part :

\- Castle ! ça va ? Tu ne dis rien en ce moment.

\- Je sais, cette affaire m'a un peu broyé la bonne humeur, répondit le romancier le visage fermé.

\- Je comprends ça. Cet homme était ignoble, il a fait régner la terreur et a failli semer la zizanie dans notre équipe à cause d'une ressemblance douteuse.

Ce coup-ci, Castle releva des yeux tristes, indiquant à Esposito qu'il savait qu'il avait une question à lui poser. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

\- C'est toi qui a pris la cassette, pas vrai ? demanda t-il doucement.

\- Oui, répondit Rick, sa voix trahissant une envie de pleurer.

\- Tu avais si peur que ça soit lui ? hésita Javier.

Rick attendit un instant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Non parce que je sais que c'est lui... et je sais que toi aussi.

Voilà c'était dit. Évidement s'il s'en était débarrassée, c'est qu'il l'avait forcément regardée. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour ne pas le confondre avec un inconnu. Esposito déglutit difficilement, il avait couvert un tueur et maintenant était découvert. Pourtant une chose lui échappait :

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Beckett ?

\- La même raison que toi, Ryan est mon ami. Et même si ça me dégoûte ce qu'il a fait je n'arriverai pas à le dénoncer. On récolte ce que l'on sème. Il passe son temps à s'isoler pour pleurer, hier je l'ai surpris sur le toit du bâtiment. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne saute mais non, il pleurait encore. Quand il m'a vu il a eu peur et s'est levé tellement vite qu'il a manqué de tomber.

Les larmes aux yeux, Javier écoutait son ami raconter ce douloureux passage comme s'il y était aussi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ?

\- La seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire a été de m'approcher de lui et le prendre dans mes bras.

Les deux hommes étaient sur le point de pleurer mais ils devaient se reprendre sinon Beckett ou Montgomery se douteraient de quelque chose. Ils se prirent par les épaules et s'étreignirent avant de se chuchoter de rester discrets.

\- Il va falloir qu'on le reprenne Castle, qu'il redevienne comme avant et il aura besoin de nous pour ça. D'accord ?

L'auteur acquiesça et ils se séparèrent avec sérieux.

Le soir venu, chacun tentait de se vider l'esprit chez soi par tous les moyens. Seulement l'un d'eux n'y parvenait pas. Kevin, allongé sur son lit, pleurait encore et toujours jusqu'à ce qu'une migraine ne le saisisse. Tout à coup il sursauta en entendit une voix derrière lui.

\- Décidément tu ne fermes jamais aucune porte, n'importe qui pourrait rentrer ici, lâcha Esposito.

Ryan ne répondant rien, il poursuivit :

\- Tu sais, il faudra bien que tu réagisses un peu, que tu changes d'attitude. Arrête de pleurer et...

\- C'est impossible, et puis fiche-moi la paix s'il te plait j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Justement ! ça ne se calmera pas si tu pleures sans arrêt. J'ai parlé de tout ça avec Castle et il est d'accord pour tout cacher aux autres et te laisser une chance.

Son ami avait cessé de pleurer, ses douleurs l'en empêchant. Il se massa le crâne douloureusement tout en pensant à ses amis. Déjà que lui savait avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible, mais en plus la moitié de son équipe était au parfum et l'avait couvert. Ils devaient en avoir autant que lui sur la conscience maintenant et il s'en voulut pour cela. Il se leva lentement et approcha de Javier mais ne put pas prononcer un mot. Peut-être était-ce du à son incapacité à avouer les choses verbalement, ou bien encore à sa tête qui manquait d'exploser. Javier le remarqua, le ramena vers son lit et alla mouiller un morceau de tissu qu'il étendit sur son front. Paraissant de mauvaise augure de le laisser seul, il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste avec toi ce soir ?

Ryan hocha difficilement les épaules, parler lui demandant un effort surhumain. Javier verrouilla la porte, se déchaussa et s'allongea près de lui, tentant de le réconforter par tous les moyens. Kevin, mal installé, ôta le tissu et se tourna vers son ami, le serrant contre lui. Javier approcha son visage du sien et posa les lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. Dix minutes plus tard, Ryan réussit enfin à s'endormir, maudissant les jours à venir. Mais il assumerait.

 **Fin**


End file.
